


Holding On To You

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Yukiko Amada goes from homeless to being a god of a shrine with a bastard fox as a familiar and their adventures into making this work without too many arguments and hostility between the two.</p>
<p>Or Yukiko and Tomoe totes end up together but it takes FOREVER for them to get there because they're stubborn idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss From a Stranger and Bastard Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea that has been bugging me for months and I finally decided to let it out. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did typing it.
> 
> Also, I'm following the manga more than the anime for this since I adore the series so much. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Yukiko Amada and her backstory/involvement. Everything else belongs to Julietta Suzuki.

 

 

An exhausted, angry, upset sigh escaped from the young woman's body whom was slouched down on one of the park benches. It was her final year of high school which she was going back to after a week of absence due to a family emergency and yet here she was, no home to return to, all her belongings that she truly needed packed into two suitcases and a backpack. What used to be her home had been sold in order to pay for the hospital bills that had been from her grandmother's admittance for three months. Apparently all of the furniture didn't add up close enough to paying for one of the bills. The house which had been willed down to Yukiko from her grandmother had, luckily, been able to pay off the rest.

Even though that left the school girl out in the cold now.

_What the hell do I do now?_  she thought, biting her lip in worry and frustration.  _I have nowhere and no one to go to. I'm going to have to get a job now in order to get food. Not to mention supplies, clothes, and everything else._  Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes, but she willed them not to fall.  _THIS SUCKS._

Yukiko was brought out of her miserable thoughts by the sound of help and barking. Looking up, she noticed that a man had climbed up a tree shouting for help as a small dog barked at him angrily. Actually, shouting was the incorrect word. Crying was more like it. She got up and walked over to the dog, who had stopped barking when she approached, now wagging it's tail at her.

"Go on now pup. Shoo." She waved it away, the dog reluctantly doing so. The man seemed to cry in relief at the rescue. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you," he replied, climbing down before kneeling on the ground as he recovered. "I'm not a dog person and yet I happen to encounter one the first time I come back after so long. Not a warm welcome from the residents." He chuckled nervously, before glancing up at her. "Do you live here too?"

Yukiko sighed, lips pulling into a sad smile. "I do. Or I used to. I don't have a home anymore."

He looked surprised at that and honestly, she was still in shock over it all too. It wasn't something she wished to talk to anyone about but with this strange man...something about him made Yukiko like him and  _want_  to actually tell him. That he cared despite being a complete stranger. And that was how she told him why she was homeless.

"I see...your grandmother passed away and you gave up your home in order to pay off bill collectors." She rubbed the back of her neck when he started crying about it. "And here I ran away from home whereas you had to give it up. And I left everyone behind willingly." He sniffed sadly. "I wonder how they're all doing? It's been decades but I'm sure that Tomoe will attack me the moment I get home."

_Tomoe?_  She tilted her head in curiosity.  _Spouse perhaps? If so, a very valid reason to attack someone._

"Even so, you still have a home to go to Mikage. Whereas I have this lovely bench," she grinned, patting the cold wood they sat upon, trying to make light of her situation. The grin fell however as he stared at her for a long moment to where she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Yukiko, I'll give you my home. I can't leave it unattended forever and if you live there, it will take a load off of my shoulders."

_WHAT?_

He continued as he got up and stood before her. "Besides, you are better suited to be the master of the house compared to me." His hands brushed back her bangs, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly. She was too much in shock to retaliate with hitting him. Mikage stepped back before taking her hand and placing a crudely drawn map in her hand. "Follow this and tell them Mikage sent you. Everyone will welcome you as their new master."

Hand on her forehead in surprise, Yukiko watched as he walked away into the night.  _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

\---------

A ruined shrine. He sent her to a ruined shrine.  _I'VE BEEN PLAYED._  She internally wailed as she fell to the ground.  _That's the last time I ever trust a stranger with my story. Yukiko you idiot._

**Mikage-sama. Welcome back Mikage-sama.**

  
****Yukiko screamed in fright as fire suddenly appeared, quickly getting to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the shrine. _OH SHIT. GHOST._

**Please Mikage-sama! Wait!**

Ignoring the eerie voices, Yukiko slammed the door closed behind her, huffing for air as she leaned against it. She paused when she heard another voice. A very calm, very angry voice.

"It's been a while Mikage." It was a male dressed in multiple layers of a kimono, with...ears atop his head? "Where've you been all this time? You made me take care of your house FOR TWENTY YEARS!" Purple eyes glinted maliciously.

Yukiko stood in fear.  _A-A DEMON...?!_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, preparing to strike at her.

"I'M NOT MIKAGE!" she shrieked, sharp claws stopping centimeters from her face. The two stared at each other for a moment before stepping away.

"Onikiri! Kotetsu! This is not Mikage."

"How can that be?" asked one of the two little spirits who suddenly popped into existence. They looked to be children wearing masks. One of them brushed back a shocked Yukiko's hair, pointing to her forehead as they looked at the demon. "She has the mark of the Tochigami-sama on her forehead."

Yukiko covered said mark with a hand.  _THAT'S WHY HE KISSED ME. BASTARD._

The little spirit continued. "And I can sense Mikage-sama's aura coming from her slightly."

"But she's not Mikage," was the bland reply from the fox before turning his attention back to her. "Hey woman. Who the hell are you?"

_What did Mikage send me too?_  she thought before telling them why she was here.

\--------

"He'd give you the house?" Yukiko handed over the map Mikage had given her. Tomoe, for this is definitely the one said man had feared, popped open his fan as he glanced at the paper. "Yes...this horrible handwriting is indeed his."

Her lips twitched in amusement. "All I said was that I had no where to go and then he gave me that," she murmured, staring at the demon. He was handsome, she'll give him that. She jumped when slitted purple eyes glanced at her, irritation plain in voice and expression.

"The man you had met is the Tochigami of this land and this is the Tochigami's shrine."

It was hard for her to believe she had met the land god. He seemed so normal and yet...

"He gave you his position as master of the shrine. That means he made you the new Tochigami." Tomoe didn't seem happy about this. He was pissed. Very pissed.

_WAIT WHAT. I'M THE TOCHIGAMI NOW?!_

Suddenly there was streamers surrounding her as Kotetsu and Onikiri celebrated. "Well congratulations! Our Tochigama-sama has returned to the shrine!"

"We must prepare a feast!"

Before Yukiko could say anything, the two spirits suddenly had food in their hands. Really, delicious smelling meals. Her stomach growled as she stared in wonder. She hadn't eaten all day...

Tomoe grabbed her chin, startling the young woman. "She's the new kami now? What can she do? Counting offerings and pulling weeds from the garden are all about you're good for!  **I will not accept her!"**

"But Mikage-sama recommended her..."

Tomoe turned away from them, face hidden by his fan. "We don't need her. Throw her out!"

Yukiko snapped. "You're being a complete jackass. Besides, who the hell would give offerings to such a ruined shrine! I refuse to be the new Tochigami if this is how I'm going to be treated!"

Silence quickly filled the room, Yukiko just realizing what she said. She only said mean things when someone hurt her feelings. But Tomoe looked like he had been struck. Kotetsu and Onikiri tried to play peace keeper between the two but Tomoe didn't care.

"If she's staying...then I'm leaving."

"TOMOE-DONO?!" the spirits cried.

He snapped his fan closed harshly. "I'm Mikage's familiar. I will not serve this woman. Ask a stray dog to take my place."  Then he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Yukiko sighed in frustration before turning to Kotetsu and Onikiri. "...May I have something to eat?" she asked sheepishly as her stomach growled again.

"Of course!" they chorused.

\-------

Yukiko sat up, black hair askew from sleep.  _Was it all just a dream?_ she thought, eyes blurry.

"Good morning Yukiko-sama," chorused two familiar voices. "It is time for work."

_Ah...guess not. Wait. What?_

Next thing she knew, Yukiko was standing before the two spirits whom were telling her that the garden had to be purified first to drive away any evil spirit that comes near and to start, she had to sweep up the dead leaves. 

"Um...I never said that I would be the Tochigami," she mumbled. She jumped when they shouted at her in surprise and shock.

"Tomoe-dono has left so Yukiko-sama is the only one who can protect this shrine!" they cried.

Well, she felt guilty now. Though she took no guilt for the fox leaving. That was his own damn decision. Plus, being the Tochigami guaranteed her a roof over her head and food in her belly whereas being homeless did not. There was a small part of her that was berating saying that she was taking advantage of the situation but it was quickly squashed. After all, Mikage did say this could be her new home. With a small sigh, she turned to the two. "Kotetsu and Onigiri right?"

"Yes!" they chorused in glee.

"We are the onibi-warashi who serve this shrine," stated Kotetsu.

"You may ask us anything!" Onikiri chimed.

_And yet you won't help me clean....._

"That....fox last night. Who is he?" 

"Tomoe-dono is the familiar who serves Mikage-sama," began Onikiri. "He used to be a wild fox but Mikage-sama decided to have Tomoe-dono serve him, instead of the usual Komainu guard dogs because Mikage-sama does not like dogs."

_Makes sense after last night._

The two clapped, bringing Yukiko out of her thoughts, ordering her to start sweeping the large grounds followed by cleaning the floors of the Hall of Worship.

_IS THIS WHAT A KAMISAMA REALLY DOES?!_ She mentally shouted as she was on her hands and knees scrubbing at the wooden floors, leaving them with a shine. Yuki wiped her forehead with the back of her hand with a sigh, wiping away the sweat there when Kotetsu entered.

"Next is weeding Yukiko-sama."

"Alright."  _What the hell are you two doing then?!_

_Alright Yukiko. In order to eat, you have to work. You can totally do this girl._ "Ow!" she winced, cutting herself on a weed. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt a presence suddenly appear behind her.

"You're taking all this time just to weed the garden. You're totally useless." Tomoe smirked, folded fan resting on his lips.

Yukiko glanced up, frown on her face. "What do you want? I'm busy at the moment." She ignored her small cut and resumed pulling weeds. 

"You won't be able to make it as a Tochigami. You must have run away from home. Why don't you go back before you fail?" 

She snorted, never looking or pausing from her task. "You're completely wrong. My grandma died and in order to pay off the hospital bills I had to sell the house she left to me. So I don't have a home or anyone to go back to."

He was shocked by how casually she said such a thing but he could sense the sadness behind her words. It made him uncomfortable with what he was feeling now after his words and did what could possibly make him feel better. He kicked her. "It's none of my business."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she exclaimed, falling over. She turned around to glare at him, only to see that he had disappeared....again.

**Yukiko. Try not to break anything in the shrine.**

She glared up at the sky instead, seething.  _Bastard fox._

_\-------------_

Yukiko was sprawled on the wooden floor, done with her chores for the day, exhausted.  _What did those two do while I did everything? Must be nice._

**Kamisama.**

She jumped in surprise, spotting an old woman at the shrine, praying. 

**I hope my daughter's baby will be born safely.**

Yuki blinked. "Did I just...hear her voice?" 

"Yes indeed." 

She jumped again, turning around to see Kotetsu and Onikiri.

"That was the voice of the worshipper praying."

"One of the Tochigami-sama's duties is to sit in the shrine and listen to the prayers."

_Now I feel **really** guilty. _

"Come, come Yukiko-sama. Here's your next duty. Please look them over." 

A pile of books taller than herself was dropped before her. Yukiko flopped back down on the floor. "Nope. I'm tired and done."

"This is twenty years worth of prayers."

She felt like crying at that, but picked up one of the books anyway.  _Such pretty handwriting and great detail...._

"Tomoe-dono wrote them down. He wanted Mikage-sama to look at them when he returned. Because the Tochigami-sama left, the number of worshippers has greatly decreased, but because Tomoe-dono managed the shrine, worshippers do sometimes visit. The duties we had Yukiko-sama perform today were all done by Tomoe-dono himself."

_Oh. That explains why. It's in bad shape, true, but it's been very clean._

She glanced up from one of the books when another worshipper showed up with a prayer. Yukiko couldn't help but think back to what she said to Tomoe last night, making her feel more guilty.

"Do you understand now Yukiko-sama?" asked Kotetsu.

"Yukiko-sama needs Tomoe-dono! Come, come, let us-"

Yuki turned to them with a soft, sad smile. "I'm sorry but I can't be a Tochigami. I have a promise to keep and there's nothing very special about me." She bowed to the two spirits, apologizing once again. "Just let me stay one more night?"

_Here I am, taking another's home because I'm selfish to want one again. It's best if I leave tomorrow. And if I see him, apologize._


	2. Run as Fast as You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dumbass fox, talk of kissing, a ogre with a craving for flesh (specifically Yukiko's), and falling from trees.
> 
> Or how Yukiko gets Tomoe to become her familiar.

_A small boy sat in the corner, short silver hair hiding his eyes, a fox mask donning his head._

_'Boy, what're you doing here? You don't look well.' A pause. 'Are you hungry?'_

_A feminine hand held a treat in her hand towards the child. 'Here. I'll give you a sashmochi. You'll feel better.'_

_The boy took it, taking a small bite before speaking. 'Are you leaving Yukiji...? Are you leaving to be with a man like that?'_

\------

Yukiko blinked slowly, the sun's rays shining onto her face to awaken her from slumber.  _....I hate when I can't remember what I dreamed._ She sat up with a stretch, yawning, remembering that today she was leaving the shrine despite a part of her not wanting to. After all, she just practically barged in to a stranger's home to claim as her own regardless of whether or not that Mikage had told her to. _  
_

"YUKIKO-SAMA!" shouted the two spirits as she exited her temporary room, bags packed and sat beside her feet.

"Are you really leaving?!"

"Please do think it over!" they cried. Really, they were crying and boy did she feel a bit guilty. But she couldn't stay if it meant that Tomoe would be without a home because he didn't want to be near her. How could she force someone from home like that?

Kotetsu sniffed. "We are the spirits of the shrine and we cannot afford to lose our Tochigami-sama. 

"We must have Tomoe-dono become a shinshi again," chimed Onikiri.

"Where is Tomoe by the way? I'd like to say goodybye to him."  _Despite being a complete jackass to me._

"Then I shall go look for Tomoe-dono!"

"Kotetsu! Wait! I...I want to apologize to him.  I can't make him come see me so I'll go to him instead."

"We do not mind Yukiko-sama but Tomoe-dono may no longer be in this world. You need to go over to the other side."

She tilted her head curiously. "You mean another world that demons inhabit?"

"Not just demons, but spirits and ghosts too."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Alright you two. Lead the way please."

\------

_Wow. It's...dark. And a bit off putting. So this is where he is then..._

She followed the two spirits while glancing around, making sure to not stray to far from them, nerves on edge.

"Tomoe-dono!" they shouted, opening door after door, usually resulting in screams or thrown objects. Sometimes both. "Tomoe-dono!"

"Is Tomoe-dono here?!" Kotetsu shouted opening, you guessed it, another door. The two shrine spirits paused as they found who they were looking for...with company.

"Keep your voices down you two. What do you want?" he asked, relaxed while a tanuki leaned against him and another served him tea. Yukiko paused outside the door, hearing him.

"TOMOE-DONO!" they shrieked.

"How deplorable! You're a shinshi and you're in a house of ill repute and broad daylight!"

"If Mikage-sama finds out, he will grieve so!"

Tomoe huffed, turning his head away from them. "Well Mikage's not around anymore. I can drink sake. I can kill. I can do what I want." He seemed quite content with being able to do all those things.

Kotetsu pointed at him. "Tomoe-dono! Please change right away!" He turned to the two women. "And you two, leave now." The spirit was quickly beaten on by the Tanuki who told the spirits to leave instead, Tomoe agreeing.

Yukiko, meanwhile, was slowly getting fed up with these shenanigans.

"Please return to the shrine Tomoe-dono and become Yukiko-sama's shinshi!" Kotetsu pleaded. 

Onikiri spoke up. "Do you want to see the shrine ruined?"

"I don't care."

Yukiko's fists tightened in anger and surprise. How dare he...? Wasn't it his home?

"It's none of my business," he continued. "I'm glad I quit being a shinshi. It was such a pain. Now I'm going to spend lazy days," he laid down, bowl of saki held in the air above him. "Doing whatever I want." 

They were quiet for a moment, Yukiko taking that time to stand in the open doorway, glaring heatedly at the fox who spat out his drink when the spirits revealed that she was here too. She took a small pleasure in seeing him so caught off guard at her presence but it was quickly squashed down by the anger she felt at his words before. Kotetsu and Onikiri turned around and looked at her, prodding her for something to say as the tension in the room grew thick.

"I have nothing to say," she replied icily. "Now excuse me as I catch a bus back to my park bench."

She turned and exited, ignoring how Tomoe commanded the two spirits to take her home, saying it was worse for her to be her for being the new tochigami.

_THAT STUPID, LECHEROUS, NO GOOD, DUMB FOX! Acting all high and mighty and then saying...saying that about the shrine._

She paused in her haste, arm lifting up to wipe away her tears. It hurt that he said that when he had a home to go to and she did not. Deft fingers lifted her blue scarf around her mouth and nose, knowing she must beginning to look like a mess. Before she could move on, a clawed hand grabbed her, frightening her. She screamed, trying to get away when she was suddenly smacked in the forehead, landing on her butt.

Blinking, she glanced up only to see a stupid fox. 

"You're just food here. Go back where humans belong," Tomoe stated, staring at her as if she were a bug that he wanted to smack with that stupid fan of his. Reluctantly, he held out his hand towards her. "Get up. I'll take you-"

Yukiko cut him off by slapping him across the cheek, unable to hold back her anger any longer. She didn't even feel bad about that. "You should be the one going home! Can you really just abandon the shrine that easily?!" she shouted.

Clawed hand, held to his cheek, Tomoe just stared before snapping. "Don't lecture me! You can't even protect yourself!" he exclaimed, poking her in the shoulder with his fan.

"You're the one acting all high and mighty, you ass!"

"Lecture me while you can because the moment I leave you alone you'll get eaten!"

"Why will they eat me?!"

Tomoe calmed down for the moment, fan snapping open to hide his face except his eyes, which looked away from her in thought. " A weak girl like you with Tochigami powers residing within. You're like a sitting duck in a pot...with some leeks! BUT IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" he snapped angrily.

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID FOX!" she yelled before spinning around with back towards him. Tomoe, being the mature being he is, did the same. Onikiri and Kotetsu, whom had witnessed the shouting match in it's entirety, came out of hiding, hesitant.

"May we go now?" Kotetsu asked quietly. 

The two gave quick, hateful replies.

"Take her away. I won't help even if she come's crying to me."

"Let's leave. I'll miss the bus."

\-------

Yukiko pouted, checking her watch for the time and then looking at the schedule only to realize that she did miss the bus.  _Shit._ She was halfheartedly listening to the two spirits at her side, only really paying attention at Tomoe being completely loyal to her upon agreeing to be her shinshi. "What? Really?"

Onikiri nodded. "That is one of the Tochigami's abilities."

_That is so, SO tempting._ "So, how do I make him my senshi?" she asked.

"It is easy. Yukiko-sama only needs to kiss Tomoe-dono then he will become your faithful servant!"

"You can make him do anything!" chimed Kotetsu. "Uh...Yukiko-sama?"

Said woman had ran behind a tree, breathing heavily, hand gripping her shirt, ignoring the yelling as the two searched for her.  _THE HELL? NO WAY. I can't do that even if he is rather cute. OH MY GOD. NO. BAD YUKI. BAD. THE EARS GOT TO YOU GIRL._

She was brought out of her spiraling thoughts by an old woman on the ground asking for help after spraining her ankle. "Oh. Of course ma'am."

\------

"TOMOE-DONO!! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED!!" Kotetsu cried.

"WHAT?" asked an annoyed fox demon. 

"YUKIKO-SAMA DISAPPEARED!"

"Not my problem."

"Onikiri is looking for her with his short, stubby legs. Tomoe-dono, please help look-"

Tomoe cut him off. "Serves her right." He ignored the reprimand. "I hope she gets eaten by a mononoke or something...." he mumbled.  _The nerve of that woman to say that..._

"Tomoe-sama. I brought your favorite sasamochi." A Tanuki woman sat beside him happily.

Tomoe was pleased, grabbing the treat happily and biting into it, uncaring of Kotetsu's situation. 

"Tomoe-dono!" 

"Well, if that cheeky woman says  _'please forgive me for being so foolish Tomoe-sama'_ , then I'll go and rescue her," he replied. tired of the yelling. 

_It's been several hundred years since a human slapped me._

_\------_

The old woman thanked Yukiko. "It's no problem. I had nothing else to really do."

"You must have had a hard time carrying me and my things on your back."

"Ah, no. It was no trouble. I work out enough to lift quite a bit."  _Though you were a bit heavier than I expected._

She tried to leave but the woman insisted that she stay and rest as it was too dark outside. It was hard to refuse seeing as she really had nowhere else to go for the night. Yuki agreed but something was...off. She thanked the woman for giving her some spare clothes for the night, shivering as the woman called her beautiful and commented on the mark on her forehead.  _That was...terrifying. And mark...? OH BOY. TIME TO GO._

Yukiko left the clothes where they were, searching around the room, knowing if she left now, that the woman,  _demon,_ would catch and eat her. She froze when she heard tapping, nearly screaming when she turned around to see Onikiri lying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Onikiri is here Yukiko-sama," he panted. 

"Are you alright? And how did you find me?" she whispered, glancing back at the door for a moment.

"Yes. I am out of breath because I ran over two mountains and I followed your scent to find you. I did not think you would have ended up in a place like this," he commented. "But Yukiko-sama...we must leave right away!" Onikiri stood up, grabbing and tugging her hand to lead her out the window he came in. "An onibaba lives here!"

"An onibaba?!" she paled. "As in the demon who invites travelers in and eats their flesh?! Shit!"

"Language Yukiko-sama!" He nodded. "Remember, this world is a threshold on your world, where mononoke walk. We must leave now."

She nodded, blinking as three slips of paper and a brush with black ink were suddenly in her face. 

"It isn't much, but I brought these just in case. I only have the three ofuda though. One of the abilities of a Tochigami is to write on ofuda, and when affixed to your target...what you wrote will come true. But it can only manifest something that is within Yukiko-sama's powers."

"Like if I wrote keep closed for the door?" 

"Yes!"

She shushed him, staring at the door before hastily writing her name down and pinned it to a wooden beam. "Let's go."

\-----

"Where's the exit?! We've been running forever Onikiri!" Yukiko panted, hand gripping her shirt over her heart. She could feel the muscle pound fiercely against her chest, ready to burst out. "I can't run much longer I think." She winced, closing her eyes to try and get her breathing under control. It failed because the Onibaba was right on them, shouting for her to stop running. 

"Please hide!" Onikiri shouted, pushing her into a nearby bush. 

"She....she already caught up...to us?" she asked. 

"An onibaba runs very fast. If she catches us, we won't be able to escape."

"Right." Spotting a log, Yukiko wrote her name again, grabbing Onikiri as she placed it on the log, watching as it turned into her likeness. She had no time to admire her work as she took off running again before the onibaba got too close. They heard a scream, signaling that the onibaba found the trap, both realizing that Yukiko only had one ofuda left. They both had the same idea what to do with it. "Tomoe won't help me," she panted, running like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

"Then have Tomoe-dono enter into a contract to be your shinshi! Then he will be forced to help Yukiko-sama!"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO KISS THAT ASS OF A FOX!" 

"FOUND YOU."

Yukiko and Onikiri screamed in fear.

\------

Kotetsu was sitting before Tomoe, worried and defeated while Tomoe relaxed happily. "Yo, Kotetsu. Spending my time being lazy and not working as a shinshi is wonderful." He sighed, lying down with a smile. "I didn't know that ordinary mononoke were all so blessed..." You could just see his eyes sparkling in delight. "It's paradise."

The spirit finally spoke up. "You seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed your vacation...so let us go look for Yukiko-sama!" He teared up.

"Why would a free fox like me want to do that?" 

"Tomoe-dono!"

The two paused hearing a faint, but familiar voice around them.

_**Tomoe...** _

_**Help me...** _

Tomoe stared down at his hand where the ofuda had burnt into nothing once it's message was received. He was rather surprised.

"Tomoe-dono that was...!"

"Mikage's white ofuda. Yukiko's being attacked." He grinned. "This is perfect." He turned to Kotetsu, fangs gleaming in delight. "Let's go watch her cry."

\-------

"THIS SUCKS!" Yukiko screamed, climbing up a very tall tree to escape the onibaba whom was nearing her legs.

"How much father Onikiri?!"

"Just keep climbing Yukiko-sama! It's the only way to an escapse an onibaba!"

Yukiko screeched when a clawed hand grabbed her ankle. "I won't let you get away from me. The flesh and blood of a Tochigami...."

Onikiri cried after Yukiko who was kicking at the onibaba with her free leg while holding onto the tree branches with her hands. "Let me go! LET GO!"

"You seem to be having a hard time, Yukiko."

She paused in her assualt on the onibaba whom was also staring at the newcomer. Huh...so the fox did come after all. And Kotetsu with him. 

"I flew over here...because I heard you were in trouble."

Yukiko nearly cried, wishing to reach out just to get away and be safe from the onibaba and just fucking breathe normally again.

"You're Tomoe, the shinshi. Are you going to stop me?" growled the onibaba.

"Stop you? Of course not." Tomoe laughed. "No need to worry about me. Please continue."

Yukiko stopped breathing at that, hopes dashed. Of course he was going to be an ass. Why did she expect anything else?

"TOMOE-DONO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! PLEASE RESCUE YUKIKO-SAMA!" yelled Kotetsu.

Tomoe popped upon his fan, hiding his grin. "Don't get the wrong idea." His bowl of sake appeared out of nowhere into his hand. "I only came to watch."

_FUCK YOU BASTARD FOX._

The onibaba was relieved, Yukiko, however, was not. She doubled her efforts, kicking the onibaba hard enough that her grip slipped and she fell down back to the ground. "LET GO UGLY!"

"Hurry up Yukiko-sama!" Onikiri encouraged as she scrambled to get up the branch. When Yukiko got one arm over the branch, she was face to face with Tomoe who had a sly grin on his face. 

"You want me to save you Yukiko? You do, don't you?" His grin grew wider seeing her eye twitch but she remained silent. A pointed claw poked her in the forehead, ignoring the glare she directed at him. "If you cry and say 'please forgive me for being so foolish Tomoe-sama'...I may rescue you."

Yuki had the urge to bite at his finger. "Fuck...off...fox," she choked out, breathing heavily from over exertion. She screamed unintentionally when one of her hands slipped, her arm being the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. She didn't notice Tomoe's shocked expression and how he reached out for her the moment she did. 

"Please Yukiko-sama! Say it!" cried the spirits, not wishing to see her fall. "If you don't, Tomoe-dono won't save you!"

"If she says it, will you rescue her Tomoe-dono?!"

"Hmm?" Tomoe flinched, retracting his hand to open his fan instead. "Yeah, if she says it, I'll save her. So say it now."

Onikiri and Kotetsu urged her to say what Tomoe wanted to hear, but Yukiko refused. "For-Forget it! No way in hell!" She had closed her eyes not wanting to see their stupid faces. Why oh why, did she end up here? Knowing she was going to fall regardless, Yukiko could only think of one thing to do. She used her other hand to grab Tomoe's ankle, while letting go of the branch, dragging him down with her.

"YOU FOOL!" he yelled after overcoming his shock. "You just need to say a few words! Are you that stubborn to not say them and die instead?!"

Panting, she narrowed her blue eyes at him, anger flaring up again. "Stubborn?! You're one to talk watching me struggle without even doing anything!" Who thought that falling to her death, she would be arguing instead of screaming in fear?

"If you hit the ground...you'll die. You must have something you want to say first."

"Damn right I do you blasted fox!" She screamed at him, grabbed him by the collar of his yukata, Onikiri and Kotetsu's earlier words echoing in her mind. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him, sealing their contract and stunning Tomoe. She released him, blinking before that glare set on her face again.

"Tomoe...SAVE ME YOU IDIOT!" She let go of him, grinning in satisfaction as he swore before he was magically obligated to save her. Yuki closed her eyes, fear setting in as the thought of what if he didn't catch her floated through her mind. She didn't have to worry though as she fell gently into a pair of arms. Peeking one open, she saw Tomoe glaring at her, clearly pissed. Unable to take his frustration out on his master now, Tomoe instead took it all out on the onibaba, blaming her for him becoming a shinshi again after he was just enjoying his freedom. 

"ME?! HER SHINSHI?!" Tomoe wailed. "SHE CAN'T EVEN WEED THE GARDEN PROPERLY."

Yukiko went to comment snidely about that but feel to her knees instead, everything finally catching up to her. Her body shook, breathing was ragged, and heart pounded against her chest as her body tried to regulate itself once again. She closed her eyes, fingers gripping her jeans as an anchor to the real world, not hearing the concerned voices of the shrine's spirts or seeing the concerned look thrown her way from Tomoe. "I'm fine," she murmured after a few moments.

"Yukiko-sama, let us return to the shrine with Tomoe-dono," said Onikiri.

"No way," the fox objected. "I never said I was going back."

Yukiko stood slowly, hand slowly reaching out to tug on the sleeve of Tomoe's yukata. "Hey Tomoe...?"

"What?!" he hissed, turning to glare at her.

She smiled tiredly and let go of his sleeve. "Thank you for coming." Yuki smiled even more at the look of surprise he had. She went to start the walk back home, only for her legs to give out from under her. Yukiko never hit the ground though as Tomoe was quick to catch her. He scoffed and called her an idiot before picking her up bridal style despite her protests, tiresome as they may sound.

"Just shut up and go to sleep Yukiko," he mumbled. "We'll be back at the shrine by the time you wake again."

"I'll listen to you just this once, stupid fox." She giggled at his tensing at the insult before he grumbled beneath his breath, probably insulting her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
